Oh My Baby
by SasuNaru Fanfict
Summary: #DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK HARI VALENTINE #FluffySNGarden #ValentineDay #SasuNaruFanfiction Oneshot SasuNaru By Thanea Zwarte Roos, PS: NO EDIT


OH MY BABY

ONESHOOT

STORY BY ® THANEA ZWARTE ROOS

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIRING: SASUNARU BL/YAOI

RATE: T+

TEMA: VALENTINE

GENRE: FAMILY, ROMANCE, FLUFFY

WARNING: AU, OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO, EBI KACAU BALAU, HOMO, LGBT

HOMOPHOBIA MENJAUHLAH, SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK BILA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA INI.

A/N. DILARANG COPY PASTE ATAU PLAGIAT. HARGAI USAHA DAN IDE PENULIS

#DIDEDIKASUKAN UNTUK HARI VALENTIN DAY

#FluffySNGarden

#ValentineDay

#SasuNaruFanfiction

 **Selamat membaca~~~~~**

"Hoekk, oeeekk, oeeeekk"

Sasuke melotot mendapati bayi yang menjerit, menangis didepan rumah. Siapa orang iseng yang tega meletakkan bayi itu, seingatnya ia bukan pria brengsek atau penjahat kelamin, yang hobi melakukan _sex_ bebas.

Lalu mengapa ada bayi disana? Apa dosa dan kesalahannya di masalalu? Dengan ragu, Sasuke meneliti bayi yang menangis kencang itu.

Bayi itu terlihat sangat imut, memiliki telinga mungil dengan mata biru langit, yang sangat indah. Di lehernya terdapat kalung dengan bandul kipas, lambang khas keluarga Uchiha. Membuatnya teringat dengan teman _blonde_ yang selalu menganggu ketenangan _,_ disamping bayi itu ada secarik kertas.

 **Aku titip putraku, dia lahir dari hubungan yang tak diharapkan. Ayahnya tak mau bertanggung jawab. Dan aku tak sudih membesarkannya. Karena kau adalah seorang Uchiha juga, maka tolong rawat dia seperti adikmu sendiri.**

 **Terima kasih.**

Sasuke meremas kertas yang dibacanya. Dia masih muda, berusia duapuluh tahun, bagaimana ia bisa mengasuh seorang bayi, dan apa yang akan ia katakan pada calon pacar bila ia bertanya tentang bayi yang ada di rumahnya.

"Astaga bayi siapa itu, Temeee?!" pekik seorang pria brisik, dari belakang punggungnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang baru saja terkena musibah, malah kaget melihat pelaku yang bertanya sambil berteriak, dibelakangnya.

"Hn, tidak tahu?" ucapnya menatap pada temannya yang terkenal berandalan.

Ia menatap penuh curiga, warna mata mereka sama. Yang berbeda adalah warna rambut dan kulit yang hampir menyerupai kulitnya.

"Kau masih jadi pria Brengsek kan, Naru?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Heyyy, jangan menghinaku. Meski aku Brengsek, aku selalu pakai pengaman. Lihat warna rambut dan kulitnya? Sama persis dengan rambut dan kulitmu, bukan?"

Sasuke mendelik, meletakkan box bayi didepan dada Naruto. Lalu mendesis meremehkan.

"Dan coba kau lihat warna matanya? Sama, persis warna matamu!"

"Kau," geram Naruto, "jangan bilang kau menuduhku...!" protes Naruto kesal.

"Yaaa, setahuku. Tidak ada orang Jepang yang memiliki warna mata sepertimu, selain perpaduan bule dan originalmu." tuduh Sasuke, mengingatkan Naruto.

Naruto memang keturunan campuran, ayahnya bule asal Kanada dan ibunya asli Jepang. Ia orang Jepang, tapi fisiknya lebih kental bule.

"Yang jelas dia bukan, Anakku!" tekan Naruto menolak, sedikit mendorong box bayi itu ke arah Sasuke.

"Dan dia juga bukan, Anakku!" tegas Sasuke, mendelik sebal pada Naruto.

Bayi yang menatap perdebatan Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa, merasa terhibur. Mulutnya mengulum jari-jari mungil, matanya berkilat geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Bocah?" dengus Sasuke, tak suka dengan ekpresi yang ditunjukkan oleh bayi itu.

"Sudahlah. Cepat buka pintunya, Suke. Udara semakin dingin." pinta Naruto yang menggosok tangan, mulai merasa kedinginan.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu meletakkan box bayi itu di meja keluarga. Sasuke mengambil dua mug sedang, lalu membuat kopi sachet, dengan air termos. Mengaduk pelan, lalu menyerahkan pada Naruto, sedangkan gelas di tangan kiri untuknya.

"Jadi? Ada masalah apa lagi kau datang?" tanya Sasuke, yang sudah hafal tabiat Sang sahabat.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tempat melarikan diri, atau tempat rahasia bila dia ada masalah. Membuat Sasuke hanya diam, mendengar segala keluh kesahnya.

"Biasa, ibu tiriku marah aku sering pergi ke club. Malah sekarang ia berani menyita mobil, dan kartu ATMku." adu Naruto, mengerang jengkel saat ingat pertengkaran dengan ibu tirinya.

"Itu artinya dia menyayangimu!" ucap Sasuke menyeruput kopinya.

"Tapi kenapa, Kyuubi tidak dilarang?" tanya Naruto, mengingatkan Sasuke kelakuan saudara tirinya. Yang lebih buruk.

Sasuke hanya diam, memilih menyeruput kopi. Matanya menatap ke arah bayi yang sekarang tersiam, sibuk mengemut jari-jari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama bayi itu?" Naruto menatap senang pada wajah polos bayi yang mirip dengan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk lain?" tanya Naruto, menyeruput kopi.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, satu-satunya petunjuk hanya bayi itu memiliki darah Uchiha. Tapi, Uchiha yang mana ia sendiri tidak tahu. Naruto mengambil ponselnya, lalu mencari kiat-kiat merawat bayi. Sembari membaca petunjuk, ia mengingat dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Untuk sementara, kita rawat saja. Sampai kita tahu siapa orangtua biologisnya." ucap Naruto santai, ia memeriksa apa yang ada didalam box.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto menatap jam dinding.

"Suke, kita harus membeli keperluan bayi itu. Popok, baju, susu formula, botol susu, tisu basah, minyak angin khusus bayi dan lain-lainnya." ajak Naruto, menyeret Sasuke keluar rumah.

"Dobe! Bagaimana dengan bayi itu?" dengus Sasuke, yang kesal dengan sifat Naruto yang senaknya.

"Ehh, kalau kita pergi siapa yang akan menjaganya?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Kita bawa Saja." usul Sasuke, mengangkat box bayi.

"Tunggu!", tahan Naruto, membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran. Naruto menyengir, "aku tidak pernah melihat seorang ibu atau ayah membawa bayi seperti itu." tunjuk Naruto, pada box bayi.

"Lalu, bagaimana mengendongnya?" tanya Sasuke, ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan bayi. Jadi tidak tahu menahu, masalah seperti itu.

"Apa Ibumu masih menyimpan kain gendongan?" tanya Naruto, pelan.

Sasuke bergegas menuju gudang mencari peralatan bayi yang masih tersimpan disana. Meski kardusnya telah terselimuti debu, Sasuke bisa bernapas lega. Didalamnya lengkap ada baju bayi, bahkan ada sulaman US. Mungkin itu baju dan peralatan ketika ia masih bayi.

"Waw, sepertinya kita tidak perlu membeli baju. Cukup popok, minyak angin bayi, botol susu, susu formula dan tisu." ucap Naruto senang membantu Sasuke mengeluarkan baju-baju bekasnya.

Sasuke segera memasukan ke dalam mesin cuci, agar bau apeknya hilang. Meski ia tahu baju-baju itu terbungkus plastik, hingga tidak ada debu yang masuk ke dalam serat baju. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak ingin bayi yang sedang dirawatnya terkena iritasi kulit.

Naruto membantu Sasuke menjemur baju-baju bayi, lalu mengendong bayi itu, dan keluar dengan Sasuke. Mereka akan mendatangi mall terdekat untuk mencari keperluan.

Entah aura keluarga kecil melekat diri mereka, atau orang merasa mereka pasangan aneh. Sasuke tidak perduli. Naruto entah dapat insting dari mana, tahu-tahu bisa menggunakan kain gendongan, hingga sekarang Naruto berlaku layaknya seorang ibu.

"Menurutmu, pakai susu yang mana?" tanya Sasuke mengambil dua box susu kotak untuk bayi.

"Hmm, coba baca komposisinya. Cari yang khusus nol sampai empat bulan." jawab Naruto meneliti minyak angin bayi, ia mengambil yang ukuran besar dan bedak bayi, lalu menaruhnya ke dalam troli.

"Ohh, yang ini saja."ucap Sasuke, meletakkan susu box yang berada di tangan kirinya, "yang ini untuk bayi usia satu tahun."

"Sasuke, ambil yang paling kecil saja. Kalau dia tidak suka susunya bisa diganti. Sayang kan, kalau beli yang besar tapi dia alergi." Naruto mengambil merk yang sama, tapi ukuran yang lebih kecil.

"Hn, kalau dia cocok. Baru kita pilih yang lebih besar begitu?" tanya Sasuke, ia mendengus melihat Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau, lebih paham masalah bayi?, jangan-ja..."

"Enak saja. Sudah kubilang, bukan aku. Aku melihat info di _google_ tahu." protes Naruto, men- _deatglare_ Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, memilih meneliti barang belanjaan mereka. Setelah memastikan semua keperluan sudah lengkap, Sasuke mendorong troli menuju Kasir.

"Sas, kita perlu peralatan mandi bayi." ucap Naruto, melangkah menuju jejeran produk mandi.

Seperti seorang suami, Sasuke memilah-milah, membaca komposisi dan berdiskusi dengan Naruto. Beberapa ibu rumah tangga menatap mereka geli.

Ada yang berbisik mereka terlalu muda memiliki anak, dan Naruto yang terlihat seperti gadis tomboy. Tapi sisi keibuannya begitu besar.

Wajah Sasuke, maupun Naruto merona malu. Lalu bergegas pergi ke kasir dan segera angkat kaki dari sana. Sedangkan bayi digendongan Naruto tertidur nyenyak, tanpa terusik suara apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhh, tidak ku sangka, berbelanja begitu merepotkan." gumam Naruto, menurunkan kembali bayi dari gendongan, ke dalam box bayi.

Naruto mengeluarkan semua keperluan bayi, lalu membawanya ke kamar. Menata dimeja nakas, Sasuke sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan Naruto yang seenaknya masuk ke kamar.

Rumahnya sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Naruto. Karena setiap kali ada masalah Naruto selalu mencari perlindungan padanya. Mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, saling berbagi segala hal. Namun, tanpa ikatan yang jelas.

"Nee, Teme tolong siapkan baju ganti bayi itu, aku akan mengganti popoknya." pinta Naruto, mengangkat tubuh mungil yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Oke," jawab Sasuke, mencari baju yang telah kering.

Sasuke memperhatikan betapa cekatan Naruto menangani bayi tanpa nama itu, seulas senyum simpul diberikannya pada Naruto.

"Apa?!" tanya Naruto, sebal melihat senyum Sasuke.

Sasuke diam dan menyerahkan baju yang dibawanya, Naruto merampas lalu memakaikan ke tubuh bayi. Naruto meletakkan bayi itu ditengah ranjang, menghadang sisi kiri dan kanan dengan bantal guling.

"Apa kau sudah memasak air, dan merebus botol susunya?" tanya Naruto menepuk pantat mungil bayi.

"Apa harus?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Bayi yang mengonsumsi susu formula, rentan terkena penyakit. Seperti diare, batuk, flu, dan penyakit lainnya." terang Naruto gemas.

Ke mana kejeniusan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sejak dulu. Masalah sepele saja ia tidak tahu.

"Jadi kau harus merebus air hingga matang dan siapkan termos, lalu rebus kedua botol hingga air mendidih, segera tutup agar botol lebih steril. Baru kau letakkan di nampan yang telah kau sirami air panas dulu." perintah Naruto, pada Sasuke.

Bahkan dengan santai Naruto mengusir Sasuke dari kamar siempunya. Sasuke menurut mengerjakan semua yang diminta Naruto.

"Aku sudah merebusnya, lalu apalagi?" tanya Sasuke masih bingung.

"Mandilah, bersihkan tubuhmu. Setelah itu tidur. Aku akan mandi setelah kau selesai. Harus ada yang menjaga bayi ini." ucap Naruto, pelan. Ia mengamati bayi yang tak diketahui namanya itu, memastikan tidak terusik dengan obrolan mereka.

Sasuke sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia menjaga bayi mungil itu. Naruto bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu berganti pakaian, dan menyusul Sasuke tidur.

Tepat jam dua pagi, bayi itu menangis. Membuat Naruto terbangun, lalu menenangkannya. Naruto memeriksa popok, apakah bayi itu mengompol, atau pup.

Mendesah lega, ternyata bayi itu haus. Naruto mengelus sayang surai raven bayi itu. Bergegas turun membuat susu.

"Tunggu ya, aku akan membuat susu untukmu." ucap Naruto, menel hidung mungil bayi itu.

Lima menit Naruto selesai membuat susu, ia bisa melihat Sasuke terbangun berusaha menenangkan bayi itu. Naruto, segera memberikan susu buatannya.

Bayi itu meneguk dengan semangat, benar-benar kelaparan. Setelah bayi itu tertidur lagi. Naruto mencuci botol susu, dan tak lupa menyeterilkannya.

Setelah itu ia pun, bergegas tidur kembali. Melanjutkan mimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Naru." sapa Sasuke, yang sedang memangku bayi, Naruto menguap malas, melirik jam enam pagi.

Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi menyiapkan air suam-suam kuku. Lalu mengambil bayi dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Suke, aku akan memandikan bayi ini, setelah itu tolong siapkan baju ganti di ranjang." pinta Naruto, bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selang lima belas menit, Naruto keluar membawa bayi itu dalam gendongan, ia mengambil minyak angin, mengoles secukupnya di perut, punggung, dan kaki. Lalu menaburi bedak, ke tubuh bayi.

Setelah harum, Naruto memakaikan popok, lalu baju yang telah dipilih Sasuke. Naruto membawa bayi itu ke ruang makan. Di mana, Sasuke sedang berkutat menyiapkan sarapan.

Naruto mengambil kain gendongan, lalu memakaikan ke tubuh bayi dan dirinya. Lalu dengan cekatan ia membuat susu untuk bayi itu.

"Makanlah," Sasuke menyerahkan sepiring omalet pada Naruto. Dan juga segelas susu coklat, "biar aku yang menyuapi, kau sudah lelah mengurus bayi itu."

Sasuke menyuapi Naruto, sedangkan tangan Naruto sibuk memegang botol susu dan kepala bayi. Memposisikannya agar tidak tersedak.

Naruto menerima suapan demi suapan, wajahnya sudah seperti tomat matang. Merona dari muka sampai ke telinga. Sasuke hanya dia, menyembunyikan senyum simpul dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Nee, Teme. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan melapor pada polisi?, atau pada orangtuamu?" tanya Naruto, untuk langkah selnjutnya.

"Kita tunggu, Kaa-chanku. Lima hari lagi jadwal berkunjung. Hmm, apa kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Sasuke, disela-sela acara makan mereka.

"Tidak, aku malas. Lagipula aku pasti bertemu Kyuubi. Dan, siapa yang akan menjaga bayi ini?" tanya Naruto, menerima suapan terakhir dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, lalu membawa piring kotor menuju _westafel_. Naruto memilih bercanda dengam bayi yang digedongnya.

"Menurutmu, apa kita perlu memberi nama padanya?" tanya Sasuke, berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, terkejut dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang seakan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Namun naas, justru pipinya bersentuhan dengan bibir dingin Sasuke. Membuat Naruto, reflek berteriak.

"Temeeeee!" teriak Naruto gelagapan, wajahnya kembali merona.

Bayi yang berada digendongan Naruto, menangis kencang. Terkejut dengan suara cetar membahana Naruto, membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto gelagapan menenangkannya.

"Cup ... cup ... cup, jangan nangis." pinta Naruto, menepuk pantat montok bayi itu.

Sasuke membuka aplikasi musik diponsel, lalu menyalakannya. Bayi itu mulai tenang, dan mencengkram jari telunjuk Sasuke.

Naruto bisa bernapas lega, Si bayi berhenti mengis. Ia merasa bersalah, karena telah berteriak. Dan mengagetkannya.

"Jadi, menurutmu apa nama yang bagus untuknya?" tanya Sasuke lagi, sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman jarinya dari tangan mungil bayi.

"Hmm, besok hari valentine. Bagaimana..."

"No, aku tidak setuju. Cari nama yang lain." pinta Sasuke, enggan memakai nama yang diusulkan Naruto.

"Aku belum menyebut namanya, Temee!" bentak Naruto, seba ucapannya dipotong.

""Dobe, kau ingin Bayi ini menangis lagi?!" desis Sasuke mengeplak kepala Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau Izuna." ucap Sasuke, Naruto menggeleng tak setuju.

Mereka berdua merengung mencari nama yang bagus, tanpa menyadari bila pintu rumah Sasuke telah terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa, namun tetap cantik.

"Oyahou, Suke." sapanya ramah, meletakkan dua tas bag barang keperluan putranya.

"Kaa-chan?" sapa Sasuke, memeluk ibunya. Naruto hanya diam melihat interaksi mereka. Ada rasa iri, ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibu tirinya.

"Kenapa datang sekarang?, bukankah lima hari lagi baru berkunjung?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ibu Sasuke hanya tersenyum, lalu melirik benda yang berada digendongan Naruto.

"Ya ampun, bayi siapa itu, Naru?" pekik Mikoto menghampiri Naruto.

"Ini bayi,Teme." jawab Naruto asal.

Sasuke mendelik sebal pada Naruto, ia tidak pernah menyentuh wanita apalagi pria. Satu-satunya orang yang dekat adalah Naruto. Itu pun, karena Naruto merengek, dan sering ada masalah dengan ibu tirinya.

"Hey..." protes Sasuke, namun ucapan Sang ibu membuatnya terdiam.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang beritahu ibu. Bayi siapa itu?" pinta Mikoto, melerai perang mulut Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu! Semalam saat pulang dari cafe, bayi itu sudah tergeletak didepan pintu lengkap dengan box bayinya." jawab Sasuke mengangkat box bayi dan menyerahkannya pada Mikoto.

"Ini...?" tanya Mikoto, ragu saat membaca isi surat yang masih disimpan oleh Sasuke didalam box bayi.

"Apa kita harus melapor polisi, Bi?" tanya Naruto, mulai merasa tak rela.

Mikoto menggeleng lemah, lalu mengambil bayi dari gendongan Naruto. Ia mengamati wajah bayi malang itu. Benar-benar mirip dengan putranya dan Naruto, seakan bayi itu perpaduan mereka berdua.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan kalian!" ucap Mikoto, membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto melotot kaget.

"Kalian sudah memberi nama untuknya?" Mikoto menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

Yang ditatap, serempak menggeleng. Mengatakan bahwa mereka belum sempat memberi nama pada bayi malang itu.

"Namamu Uchiha Menma." ucap Mikoto memberi nama.

Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengelus pipi Menma. Ada rasa hangat, menyusup di hati mereka. Kedatangan Menma seakan menyatukan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Yeahh, Uchiha Menma." ucap Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan, mereka saling menatap. Kemudian tertawa pelan.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, lalu mengambil tas ransel. Mengecup kening Sang ibu, lalu kemudian mengecup kening Menma. Terbawa suasana, Sasuke tanpa sadar mengecup pipi Naruto. Membuat Mikoto tersenyum simpul, dan Naruto merona malu.

"Teme, bila Kyuubi bertanya keberadaanku, kau tahu kan harus bilang apa!" wanti Naruto, agar Sasuke tidak mengatakan di mana keberadaannya.

"Tentu, Dobe." ucap Sasuke, berdecak kesal melihat Naruto yang memintanya berbohong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas kepergian Sasuke ke kampus, Naruto membantu Mikoto berbenah. Naruto memang sudah tak asing lagi dengan Mikoto, karena mereka sering bertemu bila Naruto kabur dari rumah.

"Kau ada masalah lagi dengan, Kaa-chanmu?" tanya Mikoto, menduga mengapa Naruto menginap lagi di rumah putranya.

"Kaa-chan, menyita mobil dan kartu ATMku." jawabnya kesal.

"Kau pasti melakukan hal buruk?" tebak Mikoto, Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Aku hanya pergi ke club," jawab Naruto, cemberut. Wajahnya ditekuk, "dan langsung dimarahi, sedangkan Kyuubi yang sering pergi ke club tidak dimarahi. Kan itu tidak adil." protes Naruto, memilih memainkan remote tv.

"Apa kau tidak bertanya, apa alasan Kaa-chanmu, memperlakukan kalian berbeda?" Mikoto datang membawa dua gelas ocha dan makanan ringan.

"Sudah, dan selalu dijawab karena janji pada mendiang ibuku." erang Naruto, kesal sebenarnya janji apa yang diucapkan mereka.

"Ya sudah, jika kau sudah selesai dengan acara ngambeknya baru pulang.", ucap Mikoto mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, "Bibi, senang kau ada disini. Sasuke terlalu tertutup, bahkan dengan Bibi pun dia enggan berbagi cerita. Tolong jaga dia ya." pinta Mikoto.

"Aku iri pada, Teme yang punya Kaa-chan seperti Bibi." Naruto memeluk Mikoto.

Merebahkan diri, di paha Mikoto. Mulai berkeluh kesah. Mikoto sendiri lebih memilih diam dam mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

"Bocah, malang". Lirih Mikoto, saat mendapati Naruto tertidur di pahanya.

Sasuke sedang sibuk mencatat materi yang disampaikan oleh dosen. Sampai seorang pria bersurai merah urakkan menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu, di mana Si Bodoh itu?" tanyanya, ketus.

"Maaf, Kyuu. Aku tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke masih focus menulis.

"Cih, kau temannya kan?, bohong jika kau tidak tahu?!" bentaknya, dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Memangnya, apa yang terjadi?"tanya Sasuke penasaran, sebab setiap Naruto menghilang Kyuubi dan orang tuanya selalu cemas.

"Kakak Idiotku itu, pergi ke club gay. Dan Kushina menyita mobil beserta kartu ATM. Bukannya menyesal, dia malah kabur entah ke mana." erang Kyuubi, frustrasi.

"Setidaknya, Dobe tidak menghamili orang kan?" jawab Sasuke asal.

Waktu Naruto sering jadi _player_ , ibu tiri sahabatnya juga memberi hukuman. Lalu mengapa hanya karena Naruto pergi ke club yang ternyata club gay, mereka sampai menyita atm dan mobil. Sebelum-sebelumnya tidak.

"Aishhh, ini jauh lebih bahaya bila dia menghamili orang. Kalau sampai Aniki Bodohku itu ditusuk, maka percuma Kushina mencaganya selama duapuluh tahun ini."

"Jangan bilang, kalau Naruto punya rahim?" tebak Sasuke, sedikit ragu dengan analisanya.

"Ishhh, sudahlah. Ini masalah keluarga. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, bilang cepat pulang. Atau _stock_ ramen edisi terbaru di kamarnya ku bakar." ancam Kyuubi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang cengo.

Menyebalkan sekali, dia harus terlibat masalah dengan Kyuubi karena sahabat bodohnya itu. _Mood_ Sasuke menjadi semakin buruk, saat para wanita genit datang mengajaknya menghadiri pesta valentine di kampus, yang akan diselenggarakan besok malam.

Kalau bukan karena Naruto, ia pasti sudah pulang memilih membolos. Tapi, materi hari ini penting. Naruto tentunya tidak akan mengerti bila ia tidak menjelaskan secara detail.

Sasuke pulang, dengan membanting pintu. Lupa bila disana ada Naruto dan bayi yang sensitif. Suara tangis Menma, membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Naruto segera menenangkan Menma, meski matanya memincing tajam, menatap Saauke kesal. Sasuke sendiri memilih mengambil air mineral di kulkas, agar emosinya mereda.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" desis Naruto kesal, setelah ia berhasil menidurkan Menma.

Naruto sengaja mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Mengintrogasinya. Sasuke hanya diam, memilih menggonta ganti _chanel_ tv. Membuat Naruto mengerang marah, lalu merampas remote dan mematikan tv.

"Jawab aku, Teme." bentak Naruto, mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke.

Posisi mereka kini Naruto berada diatas pangkuan Sasuke, tak menyadari posisi yang ambigu itu. Sasuke sendiri dengan santai melepaskan cengkraman Naruto.

"Para wanita berisik, itu terus menempeliku. Dan adik Brandalanmu, mendatangiku. Karena kau, aku jadi lupa besok adalah hari valentine." desis Sasuke meluapkan emosi yang ditahannya.

"Hehehe, maaf Teme." ucap Naruto santai.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa kau pergi ke club gay?"

Naruto menciut, dia lupa kalau Kyuubi pasti sudah mengatakan masalah sebenarnya. Menggaruk tengkuk dengan canggung, Naruto pun menceritakan duduk perkara.

"Semua gadis yang kukencani, selalu mengeluh bila aku tak bisa memuaskan mereka. Jadi, mereka memintaku pergi ke club gay, agar aku bisa menyadari posisi yang pantas untuk ku." lirih Naruto, suaranya bahkan telah mencicit karena Sasuke terus mengintimidasi.

"Apa ada pria gay, yang menyentuhmu?!" tanya Sasuke posesif.

"Tidak ada, Kyuubi langsung datang menyeretku pulang." jawab Naruto, beringsut mundur.

"Dasar, Dobe." Bentak Sasuke, tapi dia bisa bernapas lega.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, kebiasaan yang sering mereka lakukan bila masalah telah selesai. Meski sering adu mulut, bahkan sampai saling tonjok, mereka pasti akan berbaikan dan saling memeluk.

"Nee, Teme. Aku penasaran dengan maksud mereka. Posisiku apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, dan mengecup kening Naruto. "Aku akan mengajarimu, asal kau tidak pergi ke club gay atau mengencani wanita yang mendekatimu hanya karena ingin dekat denganku."pinta Sasuke menarik Naruto, untuk berdiri.

Mereka harus menjaga Menma. Sasuke lebih rela Naruto menjadi gay untuknya, dari pada Naruto berpacaran dengan mahluk tak jelas diluar sana.

"Apa besok malam kau akan datang ke pesta?" tanya Naruto, disela-sela makan siangnya.

"Kau sendiri tahu aku malas menghadiri acara tak bermutu itu." jawab Sasuke, memangku Menma.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menemanimu. Seperti tahun-tahun kemarin, agar kau tidak kesepian." balas Naruto, kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Bagaimana kalau, besok kita bertiga pergi ke kebun binatang?"

"Yeyyy, aku mau. Aku sudah lama tidak ke sana." seru Naruto senang.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, tapi memilih melanjutkan makan siangnya. Meski dalam hati ia tersenyum, melihat kegembiraan di wajah Naruto.

Besoknya, setelah sarapan, Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma pergi ke kebun binatang. Disaat para muda mudi sedang asyik merayakan hari valentine, mereka malah seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Sasuke bahkan tak pernah lupa, mengabadikan momen-momen kebersamaan mereka. Meski hanya dengan kamera ponsel, tapi mereka bahagia.

Hingga sampai Kyuubi datang menghampiri mereka, dan mengacaukan kencan keluarga bahagia itu.

"Naruto-nii, pulang sekarang." seret Kyuubi, membuat Naruto memberontak.

Sasuke mengekori dari belakang. Menenangkan Menma, yang menangis, karena Naruto ditarik. Sepertinya, ia mengerti papa pirangnya itu sedang ada masalah.

"Le... passs!" pinta Naruto kesal. Ia bahkan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuubi.

"Kau, harus menjelaskan tentang bayi kalian." ucap Kyuubi kesal, ia masih terkejut saat mendapati kakak tirinya menggendong bayi berusia sekitar satu-dua bulan.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, bayi itu memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan Naruto, dan Sasuke. Jangan bilang bila Naruto telah kebobolan, dan hamil diluar nikah.

Naruto, dan Sasuke duduk di sofa. Dihadapan mereka telah duduk Kushina dan Kyuubi. Bahkan, Minato pun yang bekerja sebagai ilmuan pulang, karena kabar mengejutkan itu.

"Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Minato pelan, meski Naruto bisa melihat raut kecewa yang diberikan Minato padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Tou..."

"Astagaaa, duapuluh tahun aku mati-matian menjagamu, akhirnya aku kecolongan juga.", erang Kushina menyesal, karena tidak menjaga Naruto. "Kalian harus menikah secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin, tumbuh kembang cucuku tidak terjaga. Apalagi, kedua orangtuanya tidak memiliki ikatan apapun."

Naruto, maupun Sasuke saling pandang. Terkejut dengan keputusan Kushina. Sedangkan, Minato mengangguk setuju, Kyuubi hanya bisa mendesis jengkel. Kurang setuju, Sasuke harus dihukum terlebih dahulu karena telah membobol bokong kakak tersayangnya.

"Tapi, Kushi—erhmm, maksudku Kaa-chan. Apa setidaknya kita beri pelajaran pada pria yang telah menghamili Aniki."

Sasuke dan Naruto, kini mengerti. Mereka mengira Sasuke menghamili Naruto, ditambah dengan keberadaan Menma yang menjadi duplikat kedua pasangan itu.

Minato mengangguk setuju, setidaknya Sasuke berhak dipukuli, karena telah membobol Naruto, bahkan sampai hamil. Kyuubi menyeringai senang, mendapat dukungan dari touchannya. Saat Kyuubi bersiap memukul, Naruto langsung bertindak.

"Jangannn...!" cegahnya, bahkan merentangkan tangan melindungi Menma dan Sasuke.

Menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Sasuke hanya diam, dan memilih menghela napas lelah, kapan dia menghamili Naruto? Mencium bibir Naruto saja dia belum pernah.

Sasuke mengingat bahwa Minato mengatakan Naruto hamil dibobol olehnya, lalu percakapan dengan Kyuubi kemarin yang lebih cemas kalau Naruto ditusuj oleh cowok gay! Otak jeniusnya bekerja, menghubungkan semua masalah.

"Ck, dia sudah menghamilimu, Aniki. Cepat minggir. Biar ku hajar wajah datarnya itu." pinta Kyuubi kesal.

Naruto gelagapan, menceritakan masalah sebenarnya pun percuma. Keberadaan Menma menambah masalah, kalau dia jujur. Pasti dia dilarang bertemu Sasuke dan Menma, dan dia tidak rela.

"Semua ini salahku," ucap Naruto, berlutut dihadaan Kyuubi.

"Andai saja valentine tahun lalu aku dan Sasuke tidak mabuk, mungkin Menma tidak lahir.", ucap Naruto, memulai kebohongan. "Tou-chan, dan Kaa-chan ingatkan. Bulan maret aku pergi ke desa Ibu selama setahun, untuk mengikuti dosenku meneliti, ehmm itu sebenarnya karena aku hamil."

Semua orang melongo mendengar cerita Naruto. Sasuke semakin pusing. Tahun kemarin mereka memang mabuk, tapi tidak melakukan hal mesum. Dan pergi meneliti Sasuke juga ikut. Dan perut Naruto tetap rata. Tapi, ia tahu Naruto berbohong demi Menma dan dirinya.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Sasuke ikut berlutut. Mengakui dosa yang tidak pernah terjadi. Dengan, raut kesal Kyuubi memilih duduk.

"Baiklah, sudah Kaa-chan putuskan. Besok kalian menikah."

Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya bisa diam. Pernikahan malah dipercepat, bertambah lagi masalah baru karena kebohongan Naruto. Bagus, bukannya selamat malah semakin berat.

"Tapi, Kaa-chan. Itu terlalu cepat." elak Naruto, bingung mencari alasan lain.

"Bukannya, kalian melakukn _sex_ di malam valentine tahun lalu kan?", tanya Kushina, memincing tajam. "Jadi, usia Menma sekarang sekitar dua bulan, kan? Tidak ada alasan lagi. Besok kalian menikah di gereja, masalah pesta baru akan dirundingkan setelah bertemu keluar Sasuke."

Naruto dan Sasuke, pamit pulang dengan alasan Menma. Setelah mendapat ancaman dari Kushina, agar mereka tidak kabur.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Suke...". Rengek Naruto, menyesali tindakan bodohnya.

"Ya sudah, jalani saja. Kita menikah besok dan kau jadi ibu Menma." jawab Sasuke santai.

Setidaknya dengan status pernikahan mereka, ia bisa bebas dari wanita-wanita buas yang terus menempel. Lagipula bila demi Naruto ia harus menjadi gay, ia rela kok.

"Hahh, tapikan aku laki-laki?!" jawab Naruto bingung.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan, menyadari kebodohan Naruto. Siapa yang tadi berbohong, pergi ikut dosen karena hamil. Bukannya sudah jelas, lelaki yang bisa hamil statusnya sama dengan seorang ibu.

"Sudahlah, cepat ganti popok Menma. Kau tidak ingin Menma terkena iritasi, kan?" pinta Sasuke menyerahkan Menma pada Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri memilih masuk ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri. Naruto, dengan cekatan mengganti popok Menma, dan bajunya. Setelah terlebih dahulu membersihkan tubuh Menma dengan tisu basah.

"Kau cocok menjadi ibunya." bisik Sasuke mengamati kinerja Naruto.

Naruto yang baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke langsung tersenyum, lalu mengambil guling untuk menghadang sisi kanan dan kiri Menma.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Suke?" tanya Naruto yang kurang jelas mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, lalu memakai baju tidurnya. Naruto seperti biasa, menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Setelah itu ia akan tidur disebelah Sasuke, dengan Menma berada ditengah mereka.

"Nee, Teme. Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Naruto, pelan. Agar tidak membangunkan Menma.

"Belum, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke memiringkan badan, menghadap ke arah Naruto dan Menma.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan menikah denganku?, dan menjadi ayah Menma?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya merona malu.

"Asal itu dirimu, aku tak keberatan menjadi gay. Lagipula, itu bagus untuk Menma, kita bisa mengadopsi Menma menjadi anak kita." jawab Sasuke, mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Yeah, asalkan itu dirimu aku tidak keberatan berperan sebagai istri dan ibu dari Menma."jawab Naruto, seraya tersenyum manis. Membuat Sasuke terheyak melihat senyum Naruto.

Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Entah siapa yang memulai mereka berciuman. Untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu, mereka memeluk Menma sepanjang malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Naruto gugup, mereka dipaksa Kushina memakai pakaian yang telah dibeli di butik. Menma yang berada dalam gendongan Kushina, hanya diam menatap kedua orangtuanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri didepan altar, dihadapan mereka ada Pastor Hidan yang akan menjadi wali nikah mereka. Saksi pun hanya pihak keluarga Naruto.

Setelah mengucapkan janji, dan menandatangani surat nikah. Kini mereka, telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-suami. Tinggal memberi kabar pada keluarga Sasuke, lalu mengadakan pesta.

Sasuke sudah mengabari keluarganya, dan akan tiba di Konoha sekitar pukul tiga sore. Jarak antara Sunagakure dan Konoha sekitar delapan jam, bila ditempuh dengan pesawat.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada di kamar Naruto, yang telah disulap menjadi kamar pengantin. Kushina mewanti Naruto mengonsumsi pil KB, agar tidak kebobolan lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus mengonsumsi pil KB?" protes Naruto melempar bungkus pil itu, ke ranjang.

Sasuke sendiri memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya, ia masih terbayang efek ciuman semalam dan juga ciuman di altar tadi. Ia ingin lebih, bagian selatannya pun berdenyut nyeri.

"Nee, Teme. Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Naruto, sembari menoel-noel paha Sasuke.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke yag semula terpejam, kini terbuka lebar diselimuti nafsu. Naruto yang belum menyadari masih berbaring bersebrangan dengan Sasuke. Tangan asyik menoel-noel paha padat Sasuke.

"Naru?", panggil Sasuke yang bangkit menatap penuh nafsu pada Naruto."boleh aku minta jatah?" ucapnya, langsung memerangkap tubuh Naruto.

"Ap...", Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke menciumnya, bahkan lidah Sasuke telah masuk mengabsen isi mulut. "Hmm, ... hnhhh... anhhh... mmmm". Erang Naruto terhanyut ciuman Sasuke.

Mengikuti insting, Sasuke kini meraba seluruh tubuh Naruto. Memanjakan Naruto, pada kenikmatan surga dunia. Mempersiapkan ukenya untuk permainan inti. Kushina yang hendak mengantar Menma, terpaksa turun dengan wajah memerah. Suara erangan Naruto sampai ke luar.

Dan dia tidak ingin menganggu kedua pasangan yang sedang diliputi libido yang tinggi.

"Ku harap, kau tidak secepatnya punya adik Menma-chan.", bisiknya menepuk pantat gembul Sang cucu, "dasar anak muda, tidak sabaran" ucapnya, menyanyangkan perbuatan Sasuke dan Naruto, yang tidak bisa menunggu hingga malam tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake~~**_

 _"Hai, boleh kenalan?"_

 _"Yamanaka Ino."_

 _"Ohh, Sai. uchiha Sai."_

 _"Baiklah, Ino-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan one night stand"_

 _"Baik, asal kau memakai pengaman."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Sai-kun. Aku hamil."_

 _"Maaf, kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalimu."_

 _"Siapa, dia sayang?"_

 _"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya wanita genit yang mencoba merusah rumah tangga kita."_

 _"Brengsek kau, Sai"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The end.**

 **Happy valentine semuanya**

 **Mohon saran dan kritiknya**

 **Salam damai selalu**

 **Salam sasunaru family**

 **Hidup sasunaru lovers**

 **Thanea Warte Roos**

 **Selasa, 14 februari 2k17**

 **Kotabumi**


End file.
